A Flor da Lua Vermelha
by Hatake Sakura XD
Summary: estudante comum, Haruno Sakura acaba por descobrir que ela não é realmente quem pensa ser. HidanXSakuxIta ;D terá Hentai é quase certeza xD
1. fuga do seu mundo

Yo minna! \o/ To aqui cum projecto novo oo casal impossivel...pelo facto do Hidan-Kun ta enterrado ç.ç Mardito Tio Kishimoto

bah ta ai Hidan and Sakura em "A Flor da Lua Vermelha"

-falas  
"pensamentos"  
ações

- Hoje a hipótese de 80 de chuva – A mulher do canal meteorológico falava apontando para o mapa da cidade, logo sua voz foi abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro.

O telefone tocava insistente até cair na caixa postal.

"Você ligou para Haruno Sakura, se eu não responder a chamada é porque fui assassinada durante meu banho ou meu sono."

- Sakura! Essa sua mensagem da medo! – Uma voz masculina soava preocupado no telefone.

- Sakura só liguei para avisar que chegou um filhote novo, se puder de uma passada a tarde para o conhecer! Ah! A propósito, é o Sai no telefone!

O som do chuveiro parou, a figura de uma garota em seus 17 anos saiu do banheiro usando somente uma toalha preta.

Suas curvas destacadas na toalha, seus cabelos róseos caiam até os ombros pingavam água.

Seus olhos verdes esmeralda fitaram a tv totalmente desprovido de emoções.

Sakura desligou a tv e foi para o quarto vestir-se, logo estava descendo as escadas da pensão onde morava.

Vestia uma calça jeans surrada com um cinto laranja, um moleton preto com uma enorme caveira nas costas, um colar com uma cruz e um dragão, usava um par de ténis adidas pretos com prata me em suas costas se encontrava uma mochila vermelha.

Sakura andava pela rua até chegar em sua escola, entrou no pátio e acabou por esbarrar e, alguém.

- Olha por onde anda esquisita!

A Haruno ergueu o rosto encarando o dono da voz irritante.

- O que foi desta vez Suigetsu-Senpai?

O garoto sorriu de canto, ele vinha acompanhado de uma garota ruiva…Karin.

»…«

Haruno Sakura - Aluna do 1º ano no colégio para super dotados Akablood.

Hobbie- Desenhar.

Cabelos róseos que alcançavam os ombros, olhos verdes.

»…«

Kini Suigetsu(sim inventei sobrenome pra criatura) – Aluno do 3º ano.

Hobbie- Importunar a vida dos novatos(no caso a pobre Sakura).

19 anos, pele clara, cabelos e olhos azuis.

»…«

Karin – Não há muito o que se falar dela… namorada do ser citado acima.

Suigetsu sorriu para a Haruno com desdém.

- Fez o relatório de ciências que eu mandei?

Os alunos do 1º e 2º ano sempre evitavam passar perto de Suigetsu. Não que ele fosse forte mais sim porque ele tinha um 'guarda-costas', seu amigo Juugo o o mesamo fora apelidado de Jumbo pela rosada.

Um dos amigos(ou o único) observou a cena assustado.

- Não eu não fiz e nem pretendo fazer. O trabalho é seu e não meu!

Suigetsu rangeu os dentes irado.

- Voce está perdida! Espero que tenha seguro de vida!

O azulado falou e se retirou seguido por Karin pois o sinal já avia tocado.

--

- Pein-Sama! Encontramos poderosas vibrações vindos de outra dimensão! Parece que "aquilo" escolheu um novo recipiente para aparecer!

O homem que estava sentado em um sofá ficou pensativo, seus cabelos alaranjados caídos em sua face cheia de pircings lhe dava um ar sexy.

- Hum…Reúna todos os membros, faremos um portal para trazer o novo recipiente até nós.

- Hai! – O jovem que havia entregue o recado saiu de lá as pressas para convocar todos os membros da organização.

--

- Sakura-Chan aquilo na entrada foi uma loucura…ninguém desafia assim o senpai e sai inteiro! – Berrou Naruto, o único amigo de Haruno Sakura, eles estudavam na mesma sala.

»…«

Uzumaki Naruto – aluno do 1º ano colega de Haruno Sakura.

Hobbie- Estar ao lado da rosada…

Contem olhos azuis celestes, loiro pele clara e tem 3 risquinhos em cada bochecha lhe dando um ar felino.

- Não se preocupe Naruto…não me importo com que vai acontecer…

Sakura arrumava os materiais a aula passara dolorosamente lenta e agora que havia acabado queria correr para o laboratório encontrar-se com Sai.

Mesmo que negasse a jovem gostava mais do que com amigo do jovem moreno.

Naruto suspirou derrotado.

- Ao menos se você for apanhar eu irei junto u.u (masoquista xD)

"eita…"

Sakura sorriu de canto e saiu da sala de aula acompanhada do loiro.

O inspetor do colégio andava de um lado para o outro em frente a porta da sala onde A Haruno e o Uzumaki se encontravam.

- Que estavam fazendo para demorar tanto para sair? U.ú

Sakura olhou para ele e sorriu falsamente.

- Gomen Orochimaru-Sama eu tava arrumando os materiais e Naruto tava me esperando…

O homem que mais parecia um defunto de tão pálido pareceu pensar na explicação.

- Ok desta vez passa senhorita Haruno.

Ela fez uma vénia e saiu com Naruto em seus calcanhares para os portões do colégio.

Sakura avistou Suigetsu junto com Jumbo ops Juugo (:D) nos portões.

- Eita, Sakura-Chan vamos pular o muro! É mais seguro!

A Haruno olhou o amigo e assentiu, os dois correram para o muro e pularam, ao sair Juugo acabou por os ver.

- Corre Sakura-Chan! Eu distraio!

Sakura saiu correndo e agradecendo por ser uma das pessoas com melhor tempo de corrida na escola.

Naruto se enfiou no caminho dos garotos que começaram a caçada da rosada, Juugo deu um forte soco no estômago do mesmo que caiu de joelho no chão.

A Haruno continuava correndo sem olhar para traz ainda com a mochila nas costas, se enfiou em um beco, Suigetsu já estava a alcançando quando repara com um muro.

- Droga sem saída! – Virou-se para sair de lá dando de cara com Juugo e Suigetsu.

- Vai em algum lugar? – Perguntou o azulado debochado.

Juugo avançou contra ela mais parou no momento que uma enorme luz apareceu entre ele e a garota.

Haruno Sakura olhou assustada para a forte luz, seu nome era chamado…devia seguir em frente?

Olhou para Juugo e Suigetsu, encheu os pulmões de ar e pulou para dentro daquela incrível luz deixando para traz tudo que conhecia ou até amava…

"espero voltar a te ver…Sai, Naruto!"

* * *

"Que acendeu a luz?"  
A luz forte do sol iluminava os traços angelicais da garota de cabelos rosas.

A Haruno abriu os olhos, olhou em volta confusa. Arvores…grama…terra.

"Onde estou?"

* * *

hsahuehusahueasu que ses acharam? dexa review? é só p primeiro cap i.i  
**Hidan**- Jashin-Sama ajuda quem ajudar 8D

arigato Hidan 8D vai lá galera dexa review! xDDD


	2. dragão, platinado e moreno xD

"**2ª semana – por incrível que pareça eu ainda estou viva!**

**Faz 2 semanas que pulei para a luz… era um portal, acabei no meio de uma floresta.**

**Como eu estou viva até agora é graças a mim mesma, estou ficando louca conversando com uma voz em minha mente. Graças a tal voz é que estou viva. Aprendi varias coisas estranhas e impossíveis para uma pessoa normal.**

**Esta floresta é muito maluca!**

**Ontem fui atacada por um tipo de sanguessuga gigante!**

**No fim acabei jantando ele…"**

**Sakura fechou o caderno preto em que escrevia e guardou em sua mochila.**

**Seus cabelos róseos mal cuidados, seu rosto sujo lhe dava um ar selvagem. Seus olhos verdes e frios atentos a qualquer movimento.**

**Sentou na grama e bocejou.**

**Queria sair daquele lugar, queria ver Naruto, conversar com Sai.**

"**Será que sentiram minha falta"**

**Os ouvidos sensíveis da garota detectaram movimentos nas folhagens.**

**Um enorme dragão saiu do meio das arvores.**

**A rosada pulou com velocidade subindo por uma arvore, sacou sua navalha que sempre lavava em sua mochila e encarou o dragão. Ele era preto, as escamas de sua barriga eram vermelhas.**

**- Sugoi!!**

**O dragão ao ouvir a voz rouca de Sakura a encarou, a garota achou estar louca mas um bizarro sorriso apareceu na boca do dragão. Erguei a cabeçorra e soltou uma rajada de fogo para o céu deixando a Haruno confusa.**

**O dragão voltou a fitar a jovem com seus olhos vermelhos.**

**Sakura ouviu vozes se aproximando, se ocultou melhor entre as folhagens enquanto observava.**

**- To falando o Hyu deve ter encontrado o usuário "daquilo"**

**A garota observou quem estava falando, era um homem alto na sua opinião estava sem a camisa o que lhe oferecia um ar de deus…cabelos platinado e usava uma calça preta.**

**O homem que estava junto a ele não ficava atraz, moreno um pouco mais baixo que o platinado, tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, usava uma camiseta regata vermelha e uma calça preta também.**

**- Ah sei… - Respondeu o moreno.**

**Os dois olharam para o dragão.**

**- Cade o portador? – Perguntou o moreno já com um tom irritado.**

**O dragão rugiu Sakura não pode contar um gritinho de susto revelando seu esconderijo.**

**- Hãm?! Uma garota?! – Berrou o platinado.**

**A Haruno que havia se assustado com o rugido perdeu o equilíbrio do galho e agora estava em uma queda loivre de 50m( por Jashin onde ela foi se esconde o.o)**

"**meu fim vai ser esse? Morrer ao cair de um arvore…lastimável! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER AQUI!"**

**Os dois homens olharam a cena da queda da garota se desenrolar incrivelmente rápido.**

**Enormes asas negras saíram das costas da garota a fazendo dar um rasante descontrolado e acabar por embater na terra…com menos força mais na mesma a deixando inconsciente.**

**- Você viu aquilo? – Perguntou o platinado.**

**- Não eu sou cego e.e – Resposta educadíssima do moreno. Os dois se aproximaram do corpo inconsciente da jovem e a levaram do local.**

**--**

"**me sinto leve…será que eu realmente morri?"**

**Sakura abriu lentamente seus olhos, sentia seu corpo todo doer…uma dor quase insuportável.**

**Rangeu o dentes fechando os olhos com força.**

**- Acordou… - Uma voz conhecida soou alegre ao lado da garota, Sakura virou a cabeça na direcção da voz reconhecendo o homem de cabelos platinados.**

**- omae… kimi dare? – Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz rouca da rosada, pelo menos ela podia falar.**

**- Sou Hidan! Aquele ali é Itachi – Sakura olhou para o moreno.**

"**não tinha sentido a presença dele…"**

**- Onde estou? Como estou viva?**

**O tal Hidan fransiu o cenho.**

**- Primeiro fala o seu nome.**

**Sakura havia realmente esquecido de se apresentar.**

**- am… Haruno Sakura… - O moreno olhava para a rosada fixamente a deixando constrangida.**

**- Agora…onde eu estou?**

**- Bom…você foi trazida pela nossa organização para Vampire no Sato.**

**Sakura piscou sem entender nada.**

**- Como sobrevivi?**

**- Isso é simples! Você é a portadora "daquilo" e por isso tem os poderes dele…mais ainda não sabe controlar por isso se acidentou 8D**

**- Quero ir embora…**

**Hidan cruzou os braços.**

**- Somente por cima do cadáver de toda a organização. Nós precisamos de você aqui u.u**

**- A verdade não é dela que precisamos…e sim "daquilo" – Finalmente Sakura ouviu a voz do tal Itachi.**

**- É…você ficara sobre nossa guarda até o alinhamento planetar com o sol 8D**

**A jovem viu que não havia outra forma e simplesmente fechou os olhos.**

**- Me sinto cansada…**

**- Descance bem jovem flor! Amanhã iremos dar uma geral em você e começar os treinamentos!**

"**treinamentos?...amanhã eu vejo o que vão fazer comigo"**

**Sakura estava realmente exalsta e por fim acabou por adormecer e a sonhar com um certo moreno de cabelos curtos e pele pálida.**

"**Sai…"**

* * *

o cumulo do cap curto xD gomen minna-san i.i é que to escrevendo os caps novos de Chuva de Emoções e de Accidentally in love xDDDDDDD ai tenho que me concentrar nelas que já ta um tempo sem atualizar xDD bah mais pelo menos ta ai o cap novo .-.

no proximo havera mais revelações o.o''

Reviews-

Tsubame Hitori  
husahuehusa Hina-chan! amante de casais estranhos! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
ta ai o cap novo fia 8D  
espero fialmente que tu goste apesar de estar minusculo

Hidan- A preguiça mata e.e

eu sei i.i mais prometo que no proximo vo escrever até me fartar! xD

Andressa lima

#choro de alegria#  
que bom que você gostou do casal! xDDD espero que goste do cap extra curto o.o'''  
xDDD

marjorie-itachi-kakashi-gaa...  
luz ser um portal xDDD  
husaheuhusahuehusa espero que goste do cap super curto x.x

Itachi- afinal porque eu sou o mal humorado? e por que mil diabos eu estava junto com o Hidan?!

horas essas pq eu quero! è.é

8D

Sabaku no AnaH  
AnaH! \o/ a tia aqui continuo rapido viu? xDDD kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
espero que goste! xDDD cap curto mais feito com muito amor(?)

Itachi- grande amor e/.\e

Kakashi- só tortura nóIs(sim nós com I xD)

Hidan-por isso que amo ela (l)

Kakashi e Itachi- Masoquista e.e e/.\e

Senhorita Dream  
e que a confusão continue! xD  
concordo eu fiz maior rolo lá xDDD acho que nem eu entendi certas partes xD  
mais espero que eu esteja melhorando 8D

Neko Sombria  
Nekoooooooooooo-Chaaaaaaaaaaan \o/ que bom que gostou do primeiro cap! isso ae viva a revolução dos casais estranhos! xDDD  
kkk espero que gostei do cap novo 8D

kellygoth  
ta ai o.o  
#medo de levar pedrada#  
xDDDD espero que goste!

BOM É ISSO POVO! PROXIMO CAP LOGO SAI!


	3. nivel 1

Escuro…olhou para os lados, o cheiro de sangue pairava no ar

Escuro…olhou para os lados, o cheiro de sangue pairava no ar. Andou mais alguns passos ficando de frente para uma porta. Medo, era o sentimento que a jovem sentia, medo de abrir a porta e ver o que não queria ver!

Suas mãos pálidas repousaram sobre a madeira da porta a empurrando.

- O que..?!

Sangue expalhado pelo chão, corpos mutilados cobriam o piso do cómodo. Em um canto uma garota de cabelos brancos estava encolhida, um sorriso sinistro cobria os lábios da mesma, os olhos fechados e uma áurea psicótica em sua volta.

- Eles eram inúteis…para conseguir mais poder tenho que quebrar laços antigos…- Falou a garota de cabelos brancos mostrando caninos afiados. Sakura, transpirava, estava sendo consumida por toda aquele massacre, seus olhos percorreram o quarto até baterem em um corpo de cabelos loiros.

- Não…Não pode ser! – Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Sakura acordou assustada, transpirava e seus olhos ardiam por culpa das lágrimas. A porta do quarto abriu com força revelando um platinado muito assustado.

-Sakura-Chan?? Você está bem??

A Haruno olhou para ele já começando a chorar, logo apos a aparição de Hidan Itachi surgiu com ar de poucos amigos.

- Sakura foi somente um sonho…nada mais que isso! – Hidan falou sentando na cama onde a garota chorava em silencio, o platinado abraçou a rosada na tentativa de acalmar a pobre alma.

- Vistão-se… já que acordamos vamos iniciar o treinamento. – A voz de Itachi saiu rouca pelo sono mais realmente fria e mandona.

- Ok… - Sakura falou baixo olhando para suas próprias mãos.

- Vamos Hidan… - Itachi e Hidan saíram do quarto deixando a jovem novamente sozinha.

OooOOooO

Sakura estava vestida com uma camiseta vermelha e um calção masculino preto, chegou na cozinha encontrando Itachi fazendo o café da manhã. Ele não estava sozinho, 2 homens maravilhosos estavam sentados na mesa jogando cartas, ao perceberem a rosada no recinto começaram a observa-la.

- Ohayoo… - Falou uma tímida Sakura para os dois homens que ainda não conhecia.

- Ohayoo – Berrou um moreno entrando na cozinha pulando animadamente.

- Tobi esta azul de fome Itachi-Senpai! – O Uchiha que estava pilotando o fogão(husaheuhsuehua) olhou mortalmente para Tobi.

- Faça a sua própria comida! – Logo apos isso colocou algumas panquecas que fez em um prato e estendeu o mesmo para Sakura.

- Coma… - Os jogadores de baralho olharam a cena rindo – Rindo de que Sasori e Deidara? – Os dois ficaram sérios automaticamente ao ver que Itachi reparara neles.

- Na…Nada não Itachi .\) – Falou o loiro com uma gota na cabeça.

Sakura segurando o prato com panquecas olhava incrédula para o Uchiha que acabara de se retirar da cozinha.

- Sakura-Chan é sortuda,Un! – Falou Deidara burrento – Não precisa cozinhar!

- Ééééé – Falou Tobi com ar de choro. – Itachi nunca faz nada para ninguém!

A cabeça da Haruno estava entrando em um profundo caos enquanto olhava as panquecas que cheiravam realmente bem(amo panquecas \o\)

- Hum… - O único comentário que conceguiu fazer enquando começava a comer as deliciosas panquecas.

OooOOooO

Hidan estava sentado na grama quando viu Sakura andando destraida.

- Sakura-Chan!! Aqui \o/

A garota de cabelos róseos olhou para o platinado e sorriu enquanto foi até ele.

- Eu quem vou te dar o treino do primeiro estágio

- Primeiro estágio? – Perguntou sem entender a jovem rosada.

Hidan olhou para o céu.

- A liberar suas asas… - Sakura continuou sem entender direito até lembrar da queda da arvore.

- Ah! O.O – Hidan sorriu ao ver que ela havia entendido.

6 horas depois

- AH EU DESISTO!! – Gritou Sakura que estava de joelho na grama. – Não sei como meditação vai me ajudar a liberar minhas asas! – Falou irritada para Hidan que estava sério.

- Você não pode desistir… - Falou ele, mas antes que completasse sua frase uma voz fria terminou.

- Se desistir irá morrer. – Itachi saiu das sombras das árvores se aproximando de Hidan e de Sakura, a kunochi arregalou os olhos pelo medo de morrer, mais logo franziu o cenho.

- Não vou desistir! – O platinado sorriu enquanto que Itachi fechou os olhos como se estivesse falando "ainda bem".

3 horas depois

Hidan dormia encostado em uma arvore, já havia escurecido e Sakura continuava sua concentração, Itachi observava a jovem, viu claramente quando ela rangeu os dentes de dos e um par de asas negras aparecerem agitando o vento e acordando o platinado.

- Muito bem Saku… - o Uchiha não terminou a fala por teve que segurar o corpo da rosada que acabara de desmaiar.

- Sakura-Chan?? Itachi que você fez com ela?? – Perguntou Hidan desesperado.

- Ela desmaiou. – Falou o moreno carregando em seus braços o corpo da rosada novamente para dentro da casa na floresta onde eles moravam.

Ao entrar com a garota em seu colo, 5 olhares caíram sobre o Uchiha, alguns deles dizia "affe esse ai pega todas as garotas!", enquanto outros era claro o "puta merda meu, que essa garota tem de mais?"

Itachi ignorando os olhares andou com Sakura em seus braços até o quarto da rosada e a repousou sobre a cama.

O moreno avia usado seu casaco para esconder as asas de Sakura que ainda estavam amostra para não levantar mais comentários.

- Sakura….Acorde… - Falou Hidan que tirava alguns fios do cabelo da jovem flor de seu rosto angelical.

A Haruno abriu lentamente seus olhos crusando-os com os olhos vermelhos de Hidan, corou logo ao perceber.

- Hidan-Sama…? – Sakura chamou ainda fraca. – Concegui?

O platinado sorriu.

- Hai! Você conceguiu! – Falou animado. Itachi olhou por mais alguns segundos o belo rosto de Sakura e saiu do quarto, Sakura olhou para a porta que acabara de ser fechada.

- Que aconteceu? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Deve ter ido na cozinha – Falou Hidan sorrindo para a Haruno, ela fitou a porta por mais alguns segundos e logo voltou a conversar com Hidan.

OooOOooO

- Não encontrei ela em nenhum lugar! – Falava um jovem em meio a soluços e lágrimas para um jovem moreno que tinha a tristesa pura no olhar.

- Nós iremos encontrar ela! Nem que eu precise dar minha vida para isso!

Naruto secou suas lágrimas e sorriu.

- Hai! Nós iremos encontrar a Sakura, Sai! – O moreno assentiu.

* * *

Fim do cap 3 o.o

Husahuehsua gomen ai galera pela demora do cap! Terminando as aulas qxD morrendo de estudar…e hj to com uma ressaca de morte x.x

Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo novo \o/

Não foi fácil escrever porque ultimamente só vem hentai na minha cabeça rsrs e ainda não vou colocar na fic! Tem muita cois pra acontecer antes do relacionamento sakuhidan qxD

Bom vamos as reviews!

* * *

**Neko Sombria  
**Neko-Chan \o/ husaheuhsau que bom que curtiu o cap qP  
se não curtisse eu te torturava até a morte qD  
husiaheuhusa isso ai a sakura dando voo rasante rsrs

Continue acompanhando a fic \o\ /o/ \o/

**sakusasuke**  
bom que gostou! q)

continue lendo

**Senhorita Dream  
**Itachi- ainda me pergunto por que mil diabos eu estou na fanfic u/.\u

Horas essa! Porque meu mundo sem você não faz sentido ç.ç

#abraça o Itachi#

Itachi- O/.\o''

Husaheuhsuaheusa que bão que acho melhor o cap P continue acompanhando

**kellygoth**

sei que escrevi cap curto / espero que esse esteja maior qxD

#Usando o Sasuke como escudo#

Se for da pedrada mata ele antes qxD

Espero que goste do cap \o/

**Tsubame Hitori**

Continuação ta ai Hina-Chan qxD

Que é isso? U.u todo mundo pega o Ita-Kun nd! Somente eu pego hohohoho huaheushauehus

Bah! Foi só vc falar…olha o clima ItaSaku que ta o.o'''

Eu não concigo fazer uma fic onde apareça o Itachi sem rolar ItaSaku! Ò.ó

Preciso de um psicólogo! qxD

Espero que curta o cap…se não curtir eu expalho as conversas nossa com o Ita-Kun no orkut! Ò.ó

**Papillon Holie**

Ainda não sei se vai ter vampiros(quase certeza que tenha) qxD to pra ver que vai realmente acontecer um triangulo…só quero ve como vo fazer fica HidanSaku no final qxDDDDDD

Oh mundo cruel o.o'''

Espero que goste do cap novo \o/

**Sabaku no AnaH**

AnaH \o/ morre não guria fã do meu primo o.o'''

Kkkkkkk qxD ta meio confusa! Mais relaxa! Com o tempo piora!(brincadeira o.O)

Hsuaheuhsua ta ai o cap novo P espero que goste

Flw \o\


	4. Anjos

Flor da lua vermelha - Anjos

_- Não encontrei ela em nenhum lugar! – Falava um jovem em meio a soluços e lágrimas para um jovem moreno que tinha a tristesa pura no olhar._

_- Nós iremos encontrar ela! Nem que eu precise dar minha vida para isso!_

_Naruto secou suas lágrimas e sorriu._

_- Hai! Nós iremos encontrar a Sakura, Sai! – O moreno assentiu._

* * *

O barulho de metal encontrando metal ecoava pelo jardim.

Sakura pulou para traz tomando distancia de Hidan.

- Nada mal Sakura-Chan! – Falou o platinado, logo a rosada avançou novamente empunhando uma katana contra ele.

Hidan começou a defender os ataques da garota com uma pequena adaga.

- Nada mal mesmo! Mais ainda não é o suficiente! – Falando isso ele avançava contra Sakura fazendo novamente o metal das laminas se chocarem, faíscas saíram, Hidan forçava a lamina da katana da jovem com a lamina de sua adaga a empurrando, logo em seguida deu uma joelhada no estômago da garota.

Na mesma hora a jovem vacilou dando três passos para traz e segurando o estômago com uma das mãos acaba por soltar a katana da outra.

- arg… - Fechou os olhos com força e logo sentiu a lamina da adaga de Hidan em seu pescoço.

- Sakura-Chan!! Ç.ç já estamos nesses treinos há 3 semanas e você ainda não consegue manipular direito a katana! Nós só temos 1 semana antes de você ir treinar com o Itachi! Ò.ó – Falou Hidan em desespero.

- Eu sei… - Falou a garota finalmente recuperando o fôlego.

- Você tem que ter pelo menos uma boa defesa para aguentar o treinamento dele! X.x

Sakura juntou sua katana no chão e olhou para Hidan.

- De novo! – E novamente começaram outro combate.

A Haruno avançou empunhado a katana, saltou descendo a arma na vertical cortando o vento e logo colidindo contra a adaga de Hidan.

O platinado sentiu o braço vacilar com a força que a jovem estava usando.

- Fraca! – Zombou ele, viu o olhar de Sakura mudando, sentiu a energia emanando dela. Novamente a rosada avançou desta vez mais precisa e veloz, Hidan teve um pouco de dificuldades para desviar.

- Lenta e imprestável! – Falava ele enquanto desviava e defendia os ataques dela, que, a cada palavra proferida por o platinado ficavam mais poderosos e rápidos.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah!! – A Haruno tinha seus olhos obscuros enquanto avançava com uma incrível fúria contra Hidan, este colocara sua adaga em encontro ao ataque da garota, faíscas novamente, o platinado sentia sua mão tremer, Sakura o acertara com uma força monstruosa e agora estava desarmado e caído no chão.

No momento que a jovem, fora de si, iria dar seu último golpe a voz forte de Itachi soou no jardim.

- Chega! – Sakura parou a katana a centímetros da cabeça de Hidan.

- I…Itachi? – A rosada não estava entendendo nada, sentia seus músculos tensos, uma grande fúria acumulada e sede de sangue.

- Sakura, você está bem? – Perguntou o moreno se aproximando dos dois.

- Ha…Hai!

Itachi olhou frio para Hidan.

- Se quer matar-se faça isso sozinho e não use ela como arma!

Hidan tinha um olhar de susto, medo, pavor.

- Sakura-Chan…me derrotou… - Falou Hidan para o Uchiha que já estava levando Sakura novamente para a enorme mansão onde habitavam os integrantes da organização.

- Hum? Eu vi ¬/.\¬ - Continuou caminhando junto a rosada. – Agora será o meu treinamento…

Hidan cruzou os braços irritado enquanto via os dois entrarem na mansão.

OooOOooO

" _- Vocês gostariam de encontrar sua amiga? – grandes flashs de luz e finalmente o baque doloroso."_

A mente de Naruto estava confusa, abriu lentamente seus olhos e olhou para um Sai que massageava suas costas, virou a cabeça para traz e encarou uma enorme floresta.

- O…onde estamos? – Perguntou o loiro levantando.

- Não faço a mínima ideia… - Fez uma pausa. – Alias você lembra do que aconteceu? Parecia um sonho…

Naruto concordou ainda tentando achar uma saída da floresta, eles estavam no meio de uma grande clareira.

Escutaram passos na grama e as folhagens se mexendo.

- Espero que não seja um leão T.T – Falou um choroso Naruto se escondendo atraz de Sai.

- Sai de traz de mim ¬¬

Das folhagens um loiro com uma grande franja cobrindo parte de seu rosto, de camisa e calça preta saiu.

- Hora, hora! O que temos aqui!! – Falou Deidara com um sorriso de canto.

- Sai, ele deve ser um canibal!! Ç.ç – Berrou Naruto enquanto o moreno pegava um pedaço de pau.

- Não se aproxime!! – Falou Sai olhando para o loiro.

- Opa, isso é uma ameaça? – Quando Deidara ia avançar contra os dois uma voz o fez parar.

- Hey Deidara! Viemos aqui pegar as frutas para a Sakura-Chan e não ficar brincando com insetos ¬¬

Deidara suspirou derrotado.

- Pois é ¬.\) lá se vai minha diversão… - Falando isso ele saltou para cima de um galho que estava a 10 metros do chão.

- Hey! Esperem!! – Gritou Naruto.

- Vocês conhecem a Sakura-Chan?! Haruno Sakura!!

- Ela é nossa amiga, estamos a procurando. – Completou Sai olhando para o tal de Deidara.

- Amigos da Sakura? Sasori-Danna, melhor eu levar esses aqui até ela.

Sasori concordou.

- Melhor mesmo, ou ela mata nós dois ¬.¬'''

Deidara desceu da árvore.

- Venham comigo. – Falou entrando na floresta fechada.

OooOOooO

Sakura andava lado a lado de Uchiha Itachi, já estavam longe de mansão.

- Para onde vamos Itachi? – Perguntou a rosada curiosa.

- Para as montanhas…(fujam para as montanhas qxDDDD) - Falou o Uchiha olhando para a face alva da jovem. – Você…

- Hum? – Sakura olhou para ele curiosa, Itachi somente fez que não com a cabeça.

- Nada… - Pensou um pouco. – Você sabe que ira mudar após esse treinos…o psicológico seu será mudado…

Sakura ficou olhando para a face morena do homem ao seu lado.

- Eu sei, mais não tenho medo n.n

- Porque?

- Porque você estará comigo 8D.

Itachi sentiu-se quente por dentro com aquela resposta. A Garota confiava nele!

Um estranho silencio invadiu os dois, andaram durante horas e as montanhas pareciam cada vez mais distantes.

- Sakura – Itachi quebrou o silêncio. – Você sabe que todos aqui têm seu lado besta, não é?

Sakura assentiu.

- O seu é aquilo. – Continuou. – O de Hidan é um vampiro, Deidara…nunca descobri.

Sakura observava ele tentando descobrir onde Itachi queria chegar.

- Já eu…eu…. – Olhou para o chão o qual estavam pisando. – Eu sou o anjo da morte… - Falou fitando o rosto da Haruno para ver qual era a sua reação.

Sakura o olhou por alguns segundos e logo sorriu, isso deixou Itachi confuso.

- Nunca se deve confiar em um anjo da morte!

- Eu sei, mais confio em você. Porque sei que acima de anjo da morte você é Uchiha Itachi n.n

Itachi ficou incrédulo.

- Você é a primeira pessoa que confia em mim.

- Hey Ita-Kun! Esse lado emocional não combina com você xD

E os dois seguiram o cominho selecionado para os seus destinos.

* * *

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa #correndo das pedras# piedade!

só num postei antes pq tava sem net! xD o cap ta pronto faz uma eternidade .-.

espero que mgostem dele 8D

ah! e turma bora fazer protesto por culpa da tal lei que falaram por ai .-. to por fora pq moro fora do Brasil...

bom..mais achei injusto essa de proibir as pessoas de escrever e tbm de ver animes ò.ó

vamo taca fogo nos colchões!!

#com tocha na mão#

viva a liberdade de expressão(lol viagei)

**Itachi**- vamos as reviews... u/.\u

* * *

Sabaku no AnaH:

husahuehusauehuas desistiu do meu primo? xDDDD

kkkkkkkkkk pois...esse cap fico mais ItaSaku que qualquer outra coisa :X

bah! mais espero que goste! 8D

e continue a ler \o/

* * *

Neko Sombria:

Neko-Chan! gomen a demora viu? xD eu tava sem net T.T

ve se gosta do cap novo! \o/

t+ o/

* * *

Uchihinha chibi:

husaheuhsuahusa sim sim é uma outra dimensão xD

oh! curiosa! xD

tudo ao seu tempo...ainda num decidi o que será 'aquilo'

mais logo que descobrir o que é eu falo xDDDD

continua lendo!

galera arigato pelas reviews! vcs são minha chuva de verão xDDD


	5. Retorno

_- Já eu…eu…. – Olhou para o chão o qual estavam pisando. – Eu sou o anjo da morte… - Falou fitando o rosto da Haruno para ver qual era a sua __reação__._

_Sakura o olhou por alguns segundos e logo sorriu, isso deixou Itachi confuso._

_- Nunca se deve confiar em um anjo da morte!_

_- Eu sei, mais confio em você. Porque sei que acima de anjo da morte você é Uchiha Itachi n.n_

_Itachi ficou incrédulo._

_- Você é a primeira pessoa que confia em mim._

_- Hey Ita-Kun! Esse lado emocional não combina com você xD_

_E os dois seguiram o cominho __selecionado__ para os seus destinos._

3 meses depois

- Oe Hidan! Sai dessa janela! – Berrou Pein irritado.

O maldito platinado passou quase os 3 meses ali na janela esperando Itachi e Sakura voltarem, aquilo o irritava mesmo!

Hidan olhou para o líder e suspirou pela .000ª vez no dia. Esperava ansiosamente pelo retorno da rosada. A saudade estava o matando aos poucos! Foi pouco tempo de convivência, mas fora o suficiente para criar uma ligação forte pela garota.

- Mou! Sou o único aqui que está preocupado? – Perguntou angustiado olhando para os dois amigos da rosada.

Naruto e Sai estavam lá morando basicamente. Já eram parte da família xD

- Também estamos! Somente acho que é melhor esperar aqui no sofá… - Comentou o Uzumaki bocejando.

- ¬¬ Espero que fique obeso e nunca mais consiga se mover do lugar!

- Hidan cala a porra da boca! ¬:.:¬– Falou novamente Pein.

- Vá lambe um pinto Pein! – Berrou furioso o platinado e saindo de dentro da casa batendo a porta.

- O cara ta de tpm hoje! Un! ¬.\) – Deidara que até agora somente assistia a cena não resistiu em comentar.

OooOOooO

A vida de Hidan estava um completo caos desde que conheceu a jovem Haruno. Estava mesmo preocupado com ela! Ontem os mensageiros avistaram a força de Light no Sato na fronteira dos países…e o que mais aquela vila desejava era os poderes "daquilo".

"Aaaaaaaah Sakura-Chan chega logo!!!"

Chutou uma pedra na direção das árvores e logo escutou um "hey"

- Quem ta ai?! – Perguntou Hidan puxando sua enorme foice de três pontas e mostrando seus caninos afiados.

Sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo ao ver a figura de uma jovem de cabelos brancos e enormes asas negras com uma katana na mão aparecer sorrindo para ele. Não era um sorriso normal, era psicótico e piorava ao ver também que esta tinha caninos afiados que se destacavam sobre os lábios inferiores avermelhados pelo frio.

- Sa…Sakura-Chan?

- Tadaima, Hidan-Sama! – Falou ainda sorrindo.

Itachi que usava um manto negro e tinha suas próprias asas negras encolhidas contra o corpo apareceu atraz da jovem.

- Hunf, yo.

Hidan estava imóvel encarando a face clara de Sakura e essa diminuiu o sorriso sem entender.

- Nani?

- O que aconteceu com você?! – Perguntou enquanto andava até a jovem.

- Somente completei o treinamento o.o''

Um grito de alegria foi ouvido e logo a porta da mansão se abriu deixando uma tropa de nego sair correndo na direção deles.

- SAKURA-CHAN! – Falou Tobi pulando em cima da jovem e a derrubando em um forte bak no chão.

- AAaah! Madara-Sama!! Você ta me esmagando!

Naruto e Sai olhavam em choque para a nova Sakura, enquanto essa era sufocada pelo abraço triplo de Deidara, Sasori e até mesmo Pein.

- I…rei…mor…rer…x.x – Falou Sakura tentando sair do grande abraço esmagador.

Itachi observava aquilo tudo com dificuldades, estava tentando fazer seu corpo voltar ao normal, o que era uma tarefa dolorosa e difícil de se realizar.

- Gah… - As asas voltaram para dentro de seu corpo deixando o sangue escorrer por um tempo até fechar o buraco onde antes elas estavam. – Vamos entrar… - Comentou enquanto largava da arvore que usou como apoio para não cair.

- HAI!!!

--

Naruto e Sai não se aproximavam de Sakura e essa nem ao menos sentiu a presença deles, passou o jantar todo abraçada em Hidan. Estava mesmo com saudades dele e somente Itachi sabia como.

As horas foram passando e o número de pessoas na sala foi diminuindo. Logo somente havia Pein, Konan, Tobi/Madara, Itachi, Hidan, Sai, Naruto e Sakura. Deidara e Sasori haviam ido pra cozinha jogar poker com Kakuzo.

- Sakura-Chan! – Finalmente Naruto teve coragem.

A jovem olhou para traz como se acabasse de ouvir uma voz de uma vida passada. Encarou Naruto e logo seu rosto ficou pálido.

- Na…Naruto?! – Olhou para o lado vendo Sai e seus olhos amarelos marejaram de lágrimas. – Sai-Kun!

Levantou de onde estava sentada entre Itachi e Hidan e andou até os amigos, estendeu as mãos, cada uma tocando a face de um de seus companheiros enquanto chorava.

Não queria que eles a vissem daquele jeito, ela havia se tornado um monstro.

- Gomen… - Falou e logo abraçou os dois com força.

Naruto não resistiu e se pôs a chorar junto com Sakura soluçando o nome da jovem e Sai somente respirava o doce cheiro dos cabelos antes rosados da jovem.

Sakura soltou eles e voltou a observar a face de seus amigos.

- Como chegaram aqui?

Naruto após secar as lágrimas de um enorme sorriso.

- Um velho maluco jogo a gente num portal que fez irmos para uma floresta arrepiante e ai fomos encontrados pelo Deidara-San e o Sasori-San 8D

Uma gota formou-se na cabeça da Haruno, Deidara com certeza deveria ter tentado matar os dois…

Hidan aproximou-se acompanhado do Uchiha.

- Então essa é a verdadeira forma "Daquilo" - Comentou o platinado.

- Não… - Falaram Sakura e Itachi ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos se entre olharam com uma gota na cabeça.

- Essa é a primeira fase da transformação – Voltaram a falar juntos.

- Vocês costumam fazer isso sempre? - Perguntou Hidan irritado.

- Quase sempre, esses meses de convivência fizeram nós nos conhecer perfeitamente – Falou a ex-rosada com uma gota na cabeça.

Itachi simplesmente concordou.

Naruto se agarrou a Sakura e tava na cara que não a soltaria tão cedo, Sai simplesmente não saia do lado de Haruno, estava com muitas saudades da rosada.

- Sakura melhor você voltar ao normal, as forças da Light no Sato vão acabar por te rastrear dessa forma.

Sakura concordou com Itachi e se livrou de Naruto e apoiou-se no Uchiha.

A jovem soltou um gemido de dor enquanto suas asas voltavam para seu corpo e seu cabelo ganhava uma coloração rosa, abriu os olhos dando um auto gemido de dor quanto finalmente suas asas desapareceram a o buraco fechou, os olhos antes amarelos ficaram vermelhos não voltando para o verde esmeralda.

- Sakura-Chan…daijobu? – Perguntou o Uzumaki preocupado.

- Agora estou bem ^^'''

Itachi sem falar nada ergueu a Haruno nos braços e a levou em direção dos quartos.

- Ela precisa descançar…  
- o.O não precisa me levar…

Hidan ficou olhando pro Uchiha com um olhar mortal.

- Aquele maldito atirado ¬¬

Sai tinha um ar de quem tinha chupado limão após ver a SUA Sakurinha ser levada nos braços de outro homem.

OooOOooO

Itachi pousou a rosada na cama.

- Porque fez aquilo? xD

- Irritar o estúpido do Hidan – Falou dando uma piscada sexy para Sakura.

A jovem riu sentando-se na cama, olhava para o Uchiha sentado ao seu lado.

- As coisas estão da mesma forma desde que partimos…

Itachi olhou para a face clara de Sakura e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- O que você esperava? Que o Hidan tivesse com uma barba estilo Noé? E que a galera estivesse usando bengalas? – Escutou Sakura rir enquanto ele passava a mão pela bochecha dela.

- Verdade ficamos fora somente 3 meses… - Sorria enquanto o moreno acariciava sua face.

- É 3 meses incríveis…

Sakura fechou os olhos cansada se encostando no moreno que ainda acariciava sua face.

- É… - Foi a ultima coisa que falou antes de adormecer.

Itachi sorriu ao ver que a jovem havia adormecido, beijou sua testa e a deitou com cuidado, cobriu-a e dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto.

- Boa noite, pequena flor de cerejeira…


	6. Presos no mundo real

_**Itachi pousou a rosada na cama.**_

_**- Porque fez aquilo? xD**_

_**- Irritar o estúpido do Hidan – Falou dando uma piscada sexy para Sakura.**_

_**A jovem riu sentando-se na cama, olhava para o Uchiha sentado ao seu lado.**_

_**- As coisas estão da mesma forma desde que partimos…**_

_**Itachi olhou para a face clara de Sakura e deu um pequeno sorriso.**_

_**- O que você esperava? Que o Hidan tivesse com uma barba estilo Noé? E que a galera estivesse usando bengalas? – Escutou Sakura rir enquanto ele passava a mão pela bochecha dela.**_

_**- Verdade ficamos fora somente 3 meses… - Sorria enquanto o moreno acariciava sua face.**_

_**- É 3 meses incríveis…**_

_**Sakura fechou os olhos cansada se encostando no moreno que ainda acariciava sua face.**_

_**- É… - Foi a ultima coisa que falou antes de adormecer.**_

_**Itachi sorriu ao ver que a jovem havia adormecido, beijou sua testa e a deitou com cuidado, cobriu-a e dirigiu-se para a porta do quarto.**_

_**- Boa noite, pequena flor de cerejeira…**_

OooOOooO

"_todas as tropas devem se dirigir ao campo de partida de light no sato! Isso não é uma simulação!"_

Multidões de soldados armados corriam em fileiras organizadas para fora de seus pelotões.

- Todos devem saber o motivo dessa reunião. Aquilo finalmente acordou! Essa é a chanse que sempre sonhamos, de dominar esse mundo e o outro! Finalmente exterminaremos os monstros da face das duas dimensões!

Os soldados urraram animados com o discurso do líder.

Logo todos marcharam para os transportes que os lavariam para a guerra.

OooOOooO

Sakura acordou com a luz pálida do sol invadindo seu quarto. Sentou na cama e procurou Itachi com os olhos, iria chama-lo quando lembrou, já não estavam nas montanhas…

Levantou saindo descalça pela mansão até chegar na cozinha.

- Ohayoo Sakura-Chan, Un! – Falou Deidara animado quando viu a rosada entrar no aposento com cara de sono.

- Ohayoo… - Resmungou dando um bocejo.

- Itachi levantou hoje te procurando…foi uma cena realmente engraçada. – Comentou Sasori que acabará de entrar na cozinha e sentar-se na mesa.

Sakura sorriu com uma gota. Pelo jeito não era a única que estava desacostumada em morar lá.

- Ah! Esqueci de avisar…Itachi-San fez seu café da manhã, un!

Sakura sorriu sentando-se em uma cadeira entre Deidara e Sasori. O loiro empurrou para si um prato com panquecas.

"Mesmo a cara do Itachi-Kun…"

- Ittadakimasu – Falou enquanto pegava com o garfo um pedaço da panqueca e começava a comer.

OooOOooO

Itachi estava meditando tranquilamente ao lado de Hidan na frente da mansão quando Sakura aproximou-se.

- Ohayoo Sakura-Chan. – Falou Hidan ainda com os olhos fechados.

Itachi não falou nada, somente sentiu Sakura sentar-se atrás de si e encostar-se as suas costas.

- Ohayoo… - Respondeu ainda com um ar cansado.

Hidan abriu os olhos e viu, Sakura quase adormecendo encostada contra as costas de Itachi.

- …Sakura-Chan? – Chamou com uma gota na cabeça.

- Ita-Kun…deixa somente mais 10 minutos… - Resmungou se ajeitando confortavelmente nas costas do Uchiha.

Hidan olhou para Itachi que somente sorria ainda com os olhos fechados.

- Hai, somente mais 10 minutos. – Respondeu o moreno abrindo os olhos e encarando o platinado. – Ciúmes? – Provocou.

Hidan rosnou baixo.

- Você não deveria envolver-se d+ com ela, Hidan. – Comentou o moreno.

- Olha quem está falando! Você até cozinha para ela! – Grunhiu o platinado com raiva.

Itachi suspirou.

- Eu sei... – Falou enquanto virava-se com delicadeza fazendo a Haruno deitar a cabeça em suas pernas. – Mas não queria.

Sai que estava indo encontrar Sakura, encontrava-se no momento parado no meio do caminho somente escutando a conversa.

- Não escolhi me apaixonar por essa garota… - Disse mexendo no cabelo róseo da jovem.

Hidan fechou os punhos com força.

- E você acha que eu escolhi?! – Quase gritou.

Itachi não fez mais comentários, somente ficou ali olhando pelo sono da jovem flor.

Um alto alarme começou a tocar despertando Sakura de seu tranquilo sono.

- O que houve? – Perguntou assustada.

Itachi levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo.

- Estamos sendo invadidos, Yeah!! – Gritou Deidara aparecendo na janela.

Hidan arregalou os olhos enquanto o alarme soava por todos os lugares povoados.

- Entramos em guerra, Pein-Sama liberou o uso total dos nossos poderes! – Gritou Sasori saindo da mansão trazendo uma grande caixa.

- Peguem suas armas e preparem-se! – Gritou dessa vez Hidan para Sai e Naruto que acabará de se reunir ao grupo.

-- Sala de reuniões –

- É o seguinte – Começou Pein em pé em frente de toda a organização. – Iremos separar toda a força de Vampire no Sato em duplas! Estaremos em vantagem apesar do menos número.

Ele continuou com o discurso sobre o plano e começou a separar as duplas.

- Sasori e Deidara vocês cuidaram da floresta, usem o Hyu se preciso!

- Hai! – E os dois sumiram.

- Kakuzo vá com Naruto e proteja as montanhas do norte!

- Hai! – Kakuzo saiu arrastando o loiro da sala.

- Tobi e Zetsu, montanhas do Leste!

- Hai! – E mais uma dupla se foi.

Sakura sentia seu coração aos pulos.

- Hidan e Sai, Montanhas do Oeste! – Hidan praguejou baixinho.

- Hai… - E saíram da sala.

Pein continuou listando uma variedade de pessoas.

- Itachi e Sakura, você terão que ficar com o mundo real. Eu e Konan cuidaremos do resto.

- Hai! – Falaram os dois em uníssono.

OooOOooO

Um portal foi aberto no meio da rua fazendo as pessoas pararem o que estavam fazendo para olhar para a forte luz.

Sakura junto de Itachi saíram da luz e logo essa desapareceu.

- Consegue localizar onde os inimigos iram aparecer? – Perguntou a rosada para o Uchiha.

Esse confirmou enquanto fechava os olhos e suas asas apareciam.

Sakura o imitou e as suas asas negras logo surgiram. Ambos levantaram voo.

Voaram até aterrarem sobre um alto prédio. Itachi olhava em volta sentindo o vendo acariciar seu rosto.

- É a primeira vez que venho ao mundo real… - Comentou vendo as pessoas na rua andando tranquilamente.

Sakura sorriu se aproximando do moreno.

- Há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo. – O rádio comunicador que Pein entregaram para as duplas começou a chamar a atenção.

- Aqui é Itachi, cambio.

Um chiado soou até a voz de Pein ser ouvida.

- Itachi! Retornem imediatamente! É uma armadilha, repito, é uma armadilha!

O Uchiha arregalou os olhos e tentou abrir um portal, nada aconteceu.

- O portal não abre!! – Gritou para o rádio.

Ouviram Pein praguejar alguma coisa sobre a fonte de energia do portal destruída, algo também sobre 2 meses para consertar.

- 2 meses?! Até lá poderemos ter sido mortos! – Rosnou nervosamente o moreno.

Sakura olhava preocupada para ele. Itachi estava prestes a destruir tudo, quando Sakura pegou o rádio da mão dele.

- Pein-Sama, é a Sakura. – Falou, ouviu Pein suspirar de alivio. – Levem o tempo que precisarem! Eu e o Uchiha ficaremos bem!

Logo depois desligou o aparato comunicador.

Itachi ficou olhando para Sakura sem entender.

- Ficaremos bem? Uchiha? – Perguntou. – Desde quando você me chama de Uchiha?

A Haruno riu.

- Estava em uma conversa séria, você queria que eu falasse "Eu e o Ita-Kun ficaremos bem!"? ¬¬

O moreno concordou, não seria legal isso.

- Onde iremos ficar?

Sakura sorriu malandra.

- Na minha casa.

Itachi sentiu um calafrio na espinha. Algo catastrófico estava para acontecer.

--

-qqqq ta ai mais um cap da minha fic HidanSakuIta D; off ta se perguntando de como vai fazer pra sair desse buraco que ta se enfiando…x.x e as ideias para isso envolvem a morte de um dos personagens –' ou seja, isso não me agrada D: bah povo desculpa a demora, Word tava morto e ressuscitou ai fiquei sem ideias, e elas depois voltaram! xDDd mas ta ai agora :D


End file.
